Ella lo es todo
by zEDDY46
Summary: Bolt se da cuenta de lo mucho que puede llegar a dar por su mejor amiga...


Ella lo es todo.

BOLT (P.O.V.)

Me encontraba acostado en la azotea, sintiendo como la lluvia me enfriaba el cuerpo mientras que el viento golpeaba mi cara y, sin embargo, quedándome en el lugar como si nada pasara.

Y de hecho, nada pasaba, nada sentía, nada…Desde aquel día, nada. Aquel día en el que la vi a los ojos, mientras ella corría en mi ayuda. Yo me encontraba tirado en el piso por que había sido atacado por otro perro. Mi cuerpo tenía muchos cortes y mi cuello marcas de mordeduras. Había sangre por todos lados. Yo estaba asustado, pero verla a los ojos había logrado tranquilizarme. Verla llorar por mí me había hecho sentir mejor que nunca, y sin embargo, sigo sin entender por qué.

Pensaba en eso mientras, sin darme cuenta, acariciaba una de mis heridas. Era la herida de mayor profundidad, la que ella había tocado.

Aun recuerdo por que ese perro me ataco.

FLASHBACK

Yo me encontraba en el parque de la casa jugando con Mittens a lanzar la esfera de Rhino (con el adentro)para que el otro la fuera a buscar . Yo se la lansaba a mittens y ella la iba a buscar y viseversa. Era divertido y para ser cincero, me gustaba ver a Mittens correr tras la esfera. Se veia tan tierna…

En fin, yo se la lance tan fuerte que la esfera termino cayendo en la parte delantera de la casa. Como era el turno de Mittens, se levanto y fue corriendo tras ella. Mientras esperaba a que volviera, escuche un grito, su grito;

Mittens= -Se oía asustada- ¡Ya déjame!

X=-Se oia molesto y por el volumen de su voz, parecia de gran tamaño- ¡Ya callate gatita, tu vendras conmigo y haras todo lo que yo quiera!

Mittens= ¡Bolt, ayudame!- Pude sentir como en su vos se reflejaba el llanto y, sin saber de donde, una ira asesina se apodero de mi. No dejaria que la lastimen- ¡Bolt!

Tan rapido como pude me dirigi al patio central. En efecto, un perro enorme (de raza rottweiler) la estaba agarrando del cuello . La ira me mataba, asi que, si pensarlo, le di un cabezaso en las costillas, logrando que soltara a Mittens pero tambien consiguiendo que mirara hacia mi con una mirada asesina.

Perro= Valla cachorrito, eres valiente, nunca antes alguien se habia atrevido a hacerme eso. Pero, lamentablemente, me dolio, ¿Sabes?. ¿Heres capas de morir por una sucia gata?

Bolt= ¡No te le acerques! –Dije tan fuerte como pude. Tenia mucho miedo, pero queria proteger a Mittens, fuera cual fuera el precio a pagar.

Perro= ¿Qué pasa cachorrito? ¿No te abras enamorado de esa linda gatita? ¿Ó si?-Pregunto con tono burlón.

Bolt=-Aquello me había confundido, ¿Acaso estaba yo enamorado de Mittens?

X= ¡Bolt cuidado!-Tan rápido como escuche ese grito, sentí un gran peso sobre mi seguido de un dolor incalculable en mi cuello. El perro era muy fuerte para mí. Sabía que ver como perdía sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Solo me quede esperando el ultimo golpe, el cual nunca llego. Mire y el perro ya se estaba llendo. No lo entendía, pensaba que queria matarme, pero no lo hizo. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que, con mis últimos esfuerzos, dedique mi mirada a Mittens, quien se encontraba llorando mientras corria hacia mi.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aquel día me había demostrado de lo que era capaz de hacer por ella.

X= ¿Bolt?-Una voz apareció a mis espaldas. Era suave, cálida, encantadora….Era de ella-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas y con este tiempo?

Bolt=No lo sé-Fue lo único que se ocurrió decirle-Supongo que quería pensar.

Mittens= ¿Debajo de la lluvia? Vamos a dormir Bolt.

Me levante y la segui. Yo estaba muy mojado, por lo tanto, antes de dormir, decidi ir a secarme. Luego, entre en la habitación sin hacer ruido y me acosté. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando…

Mittens= ¿Bolt?¿Estas despierto?

Bolt=Si Mittens, ¿Qué sucede?

Mittens= Bueno, yo…este…querría saber si puedo…si podría dormir contigo

Bolt=Claro que si Mittens, no tienes que preguntármelo-Le dedique una sonrisa, la cual ella tiernamente correspondió-

Mittens=Gracias Bolt, eres un gran amigo

Pasaron 5 minutos. Seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Me sentía muy bien, pero quería algo mas, algo que, como si ella pudiera leer mi mente, apareció…

Mittens= Te amo Bolt-Dijo casi susurrando, como si yo estuviera dormido-

Bolt= Y yo a ti Mittens-Y dicho eso, la abrace (cosa que ella correspondió, al tiempo que enredaba nuestras colas)-

Desde ese día, ella era algo mas para mí. Había pasado de ser una prisionera a mi mejor amiga, mi vida, mi razón de ser. Desde ese día, ella lo era todo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, soy nuevo pero me gustaría que me dijeran todos los errores.

Los saluda

EDDY ;)


End file.
